


Fic: Halloween Knight - Redux  1/1

by Angstqueen



Series: Halloween Knight series [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Slash, Tibbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angstqueen/pseuds/Angstqueen





	Fic: Halloween Knight - Redux  1/1

 

**Author** : angst_queen_98  
 **Title** : Halloween Knight Redux  
 **Rating** : PG  
 **Pairing(s):** Tony/Gibbs (it'd better be for this comm, right? LOL)  
 **Spoilers** : None  
 **Word count:** Approx. 2,100  
 **Warnings** : If a little male/male kissing is disturbing, what are you doing reading this? :-)  
 **Author's Notes** :  This is the much-asked after sequel to the fic I posted here last Halloween. Pardon me if I'm nervously looking around for the next superstorm!  LOL  It's the anniversary, after all!  
 ** **Author's Notes II:** ** Special thanks to my ladymate hawartist@aol.com for giving me the idea and beta'ing the finished product. Not to mention just being her fantastic self and never losing faith in my writing even when I do! Much love, babe!  
 **Disclaimer** : They do not belong to me and they are especially grateful for that! I am making no profit from this, sadly. Nor do I have anything of value if TPTB find this and decide to sue.

Thanks to Gaby for hosting this comm and making it happen!

*~*            *~*            *~*

 

“Spill, Tony!” Abby demanded, poking her best friend in the chest. “I know you don’t like Halloween but I also know you would rather be out somewhere than turning kids away from your doorstep all night.”

Tony grinned. “You know me well, oh Mistress of Mayhem. But I’m thinking a night in might not be so bad this year.”

“Oooookay, who are you and what have you done with Tony DiNozzo?” the scientist asked, frowning with concern.

“Hey! Still me, Abs,” DiNozzo defended. “Halloween is on a school night, remember?”

“I know.”  The younger woman’s expression fell for a moment but she immediately perked up again.  “But that also means there’s an opportunity to celebrate it on the weekend before and after! So… twice the fun!”

Her friend groaned theatrically.  “I’m getting too old for that much celebrating.”

Abby socked him in the upper arm. “You are ~not~ old, Tony! ‘Cause if you were, that would mean Gibbs is—“

Tony shook his head frantically, making a slicing motion across his throat. Abby froze, eyes widened in horror, before she carefully schooled her face into a mask and turned around with a chirpy, “Hi, Gibbs!” to empty air.

A laugh from behind make her whirl back and punch Tony in the other arm. “Not nice, DiNozzo!”

“Hey! Abs, you keep beating up on him and I’m going to have to send you to another workplace violence seminar.”  Gibbs placed a giant Caf!pow on the counter in front of Abby before kissing her cheek.

“Gibbs! How did you do that! And I don’t have anything for you! There’s no case right now, right?”

“I came to see why my senior field agent isn’t attacking the stack of cold cases on his desk.” The team lead shot a meaningful glare at said agent who blithely waved and made a hasty exit.

Abby laughed. “He’s so cute when he’s pretending to be scared of you.”

“Who says he’s pretending?” Gibbs said, heading out the door.

The young woman chuckled. They were so adorable together. She was glad they finally got together even if it took yet another close call for Tony in order for it to happen.

*~*            *~*            *~*

"Shit!" Tony yelled as he came down Gibbs' throat. He had tried to hold out longer, but the other man had such a talented tongue.

Releasing Tony's dick with a deliberate lick at the tip, Jethro lightly slapped his lover's hip then grinned. "Who's old?"

"Hey! That was NOT me, that was Abby and you know it."

"Yeah, but I can't smack her and you're handy." Moving closer, Gibbs tugged the younger man gently onto his side until Tony was nearly laying on top of him. He stroked from head to hip and back again, smiling as he felt Tony relax more with each pass. It never ceased to amaze him how much DiNozzo craved touch. And considering how much he loved to touch his lover, Jethro wasn't about to complain.

A fleeting thought crossed Gibbs' mind and he froze for a heartbeat. He immediately picked up his stroking but knew Tony noticed by the slight increase in tension.

"Something on your mind?" Tony wondered, turning his head enough to look at his partner's expression.

"Just--"  Gibbs cleared his throat. He hated admitting to any kind of insecurity but Tony was too important. Suck it up, Marine! he growled at himself.

"Hey, tell me?" The younger man preferred asking rather than ordering, knowing his lover's natural stubborn streak would balk at a command.

Jethro looked at his partner, seeing the honest desire to know. Giving a short nod, he said, "You okay the way things are? With us."

"What are you--" Tony shifted carefully to turn on the dim light on the nightstand. He studied his lover's expression carefully then relaxed. "You mean the sex, don't you?"

It was more statement than question, born of years of working with the man and learning to interpret body language and expression to fill in for what Gibbs didn't say.

"In case... you didn't... notice," he paused to pepper the other man's chest with licks and nips, "I've got... absolutely... no problem... with the sex."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and brought his hand up for the usual smack, changing at the last moment to a caress of the thick brunette hair.

"Thought you might be missing something specific."

It was Tony's turn to roll his eyes. "We tried. It didn't work. Case closed."

Tony had tried some finger play months ago but Gibbs had been caught off-guard and he'd lost his erection. They hadn't tried penetration again after that mostly because they didn't get the opportunity. Either they were bone-tired from a case or they were on-call and feared interruption at a crucial stage.  It wasn't something to be rushed.

"Tony--"

"Hey, I've got you. That's more than I ever expected." Leaning forward Tony kissed the other man gently. "I love you." Shifting again, he turned out the light and cuddled as close as possible.

Gibbs' throat closed up as it always did when Tony said those particular words. Not once had Tony ever indicated he expected his lover to say them back. In fact, he often said it just as one of them was about to drop off to sleep, like now when Tony was almost totally under.

"I know," he whispered, kissing Tony's forehead and letting sleep claim him.

*~*            *~*            *~*

Even though Halloween was a work night, Gibbs agreed to go with Tony to The Rainbow Room for a couple of drinks after dinner. He and Tony had been there several times since finding out the story behind Tony's otherwordly rescuer last year. Truth be told, Gibbs had decided he wouldn't mind meeting Richard if the man/ghost decided to make his annual appearance while they were there.

He had to admit it was a low-key, tasteful place. There was music, but not so loud to deafen a person or prevent conversation. The dance floor was busy with people of all genders pairing or grouping off but no one seemed to mind who was with whom. Gibbs hated to admit it, but he almost liked being here. He could touch Tony more freely without worry. By the volume of DiNozzo's blinding smiles sent his way, the younger man noticed and approved.

At one point Gibbs leaned forward and whispered in Tony's ear that he should go out and dance, only to wish he'd kept his mouth shut a second later at the hurt look in those expressive green eyes. He pulled his lover close, wrapping a possessive arm around his waist and holding him tight, wanting to banish that sorrowful expression. It was the closest he could offer to an apology and lucky for him Tony accepted wholeheartedly.

When they finally broke apart, Tony grinned and shifted a bit uncomfortably. "Gotta take a leak.  Wanna join me?" He waggled his eyebrows before turning and sauntering off to the restroom. He knew full well his lover would do no such thing. The hug itself had been a big deal.

Gibbs took a healthy swig of bourbon. He'd never been tempted to have sex in a bathroom but then Tony could tempt a saint to all sorts of mayhem.

"He's got a great ass, doesn't he?" came a whisper at his right shoulder.

The former Marine turned, about to tell the stranger to mind his own business when the white blond hair and startling blue eyes caught his attention. Richard. Though he had only seen the man in photos before now, this man matched Tony's description exactly.

Having caught Gibbs' inner battle, Richard laughed softly. "Down boy. I'm no threat to you, I swear. And I doubt Tony would give me even a passing glance this year. Glad you two finally figured out you're meant for each other."  He took a sip of what appeared to be scotch.

"We're doing okay," Gibbs said with a nod.

"Ahhh, but you haven't told him you love him yet," Richard guessed.  "Or am I wrong?"

Gibbs took another long sip.  "We don't need words. Not for that."

"Oh come on!" the blond scoffed. "You may not need them, but he does," and he pointed to Tony who was slowly making his way back through the crowd, occasionally stopping to chat along the way with regulars he knew.

Gibbs watched as his partner greeted each person with a smile and a few words. He was captivated by the way Tony seemed able to coax a smile from nearly everyone he interacted with. He made it look so easy.

"Actions do say a lot, that's true.  However you above all people know how he craves words from those whose opinion matters to him."

An unfamiliar rush of shame swamped Gibbs. Richard was right, though he had no idea how the man/ghost could know about Tony's outlandish attention-seeking behavior before he and Gibbs became lovers. Now that he has Gibbs attention on such an intensely personal level, DiNozzo's office behavior has leveled off and he mainly acted out to keep the team from suspecting anything. Though there had been a few times when Tony had been manic on their off time too, clearly seeking Gibbs' intervention.

"Life is short, Agent Gibbs. You know as well as I do how true that is." Richard squeezed Gibbs' shoulder briefly. "I have no doubt of your feelings for him. The way you look at him, the way you touch him, speaks of far deeper emotions than lust. Tell him. It's the sweetest gift he could ever received and one he will never ask of you."

Gibbs swallowed hard, then turned to thank his companion only to catch the final fade-out. Despite everything, he couldn't help shivering. The last time he had any kind of supernatural contact had been after he'd nearly drowned and Kelly had sent him back. Now Richard urging him to open up to Tony? Gibbs didn't believe in coincidence. This wasn't something he could take lightly.

In that instant, Tony was back at his side, bussing a quick kiss against his cheek.  "Miss me?"

The impudent grin sparked a response and Jethro said, "Nah, I saw an old friend of yours. We talked."

Tony looked puzzled, knowing Gibbs hated small talk with strangers. Matter of fact the man avoided it at all cost. Then he realized and grinned widely. "Richard was here?" His expression just as suddenly turned sad. "Damn, I missed him!"

"He told me to say hello."  Gibbs leaned foward and kissed Tony sweetly but with a hint of possession.

Tony's eyes were wide with shock when they parted. Gibbs had never kissed him in public before. Granted, it was a 'safe' bar but he never expected a public kiss.

They sat at the table for a while, content to listen to the music and watch people. Gibbs made his own trip to the restroom and on his way back detoured past the bar to bring them fresh drinks. Instead of taking his former seat across from Tony, he chose to sit next to his partner, lightly putting an arm around his shoulder.

Tony wondered if his smile was as wide as it felt. He didn't care if he was grinning like a fool. Nothing could be better than this night. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a date like this with anyone. And really, he and Gibbs hadn't really dated. They had gone to dinner a few times but then they had done that before they were lovers, too.

The DJ switched songs and Tony arched an eyebrow.  "Moonlight Serenade? Wow. I love this song."

Gibbs leaned even closer to whisper in his ear.  "Dance with me?"

It was clearly a request, not a demand. Not that Tony was going to consider refusing. The song faded from his mind and he concentrated on the sensation of being held close by his lover. The fact that there was no hesitation in Gibbs' steps just added to the magic of the night.

As the song came to a close, Jethro drew back and met Tony's gaze. He smiled softly as he pulled the younger man into a tight embrace.

"I love you, Tony."  The words came so easily Gibbs had to wonder why he hadn't said them before.

Pulling back, DiNozzo studied his partner's expression. The loopy half-grin that only ever appeared when Jethro was at ease and happy told him those words were real. Jethro meant them and it wasn't just a reaction to their night out.

Tony growled in Gibbs' ear, "Take me home. What I want to do isn't meant for public view."

"No argument from me!"

As Gibbs steered his lover toward the door, he could swear he heard Richard say, "See you next year!"

 

 

~  fin  ~

 

 

Okay folks.... if you want another Richard-story next year, I need to hear ideas from you!  In fact I CHALLENGE you to give me ideas. LOL!


End file.
